


Father's Day

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Daddy Issues, F/M, Father's Day, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Step-Devil, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: Father's Day, oh the most painful holiday that Lucifer's father could possibly create. However this holiday isn't only painful for him, but it is for Chloe too who is also without a father on this day.Can they find comfort in each other?(Bonus cute Lucifer and Trixie bonding)





	Father's Day

Lucifer just thought it was a normal day.

He yawned as he pulled himself into a sitting position, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a soft sigh as he began to awaken properly. However that content feeling from a refreshing night’s sleep soon began to fade, as an odd heavy feeling began to creep into his chest. It was most unusual, and unexpected.

“Hm. Probably just need breakfast.” He shrugged it off, pulling himself out of his bed, which was empty aside from him; since his romantic feelings for Chloe had been growing stronger he had inexplicably found less of a desire for sexual encounters with people at his club.  But that didn’t mean that waking to an empty bed didn’t feel weird.

So in hope of making this feeling disappear, Lucifer made himself an omelette for breakfast. But while it filled the hole in his stomach, it didn’t fill the one that lingered in his chest.

He frowned, putting his empty dishes in the sink to clean later, “I don’t understand…maybe a shower could help?”

Then he did just that, having a nice and long warm shower. Which did feel very good, however even when he had gotten out and was dressed in a clean new suit, the feeling was still there.

“Bloody hell.” He grumbled irritably as he poured himself a drink, deciding to have a look on the calendar on his phone, in case there was something happening today that he had overlooked. Then his answer was given, written in small letters on today’s date.

_Father’s Day (US)_

“Great…the worst holiday in the history of mankind.” Lucifer cast his eyes to the heavens with a scowl, “Nice one dad, great way to add salt to the wound.” He gulped down his drink.

Now it made sense as to why he was feeling so down. But that just made him angry. His father was once again manipulating his feelings, and he hated it.

But the devil was distracted from his turmoil as his phone soon buzzed in his hands, revealing a text from the detective:

 

_Hi Lucifer,_

_I know it’s our day off today, and you probably just want to do…whatever or whoever it is you do on your days off. But I know today is a difficult day for both of us, and I wanted to know if you perhaps wanted to spent the day together?_

_I could really use some company, I don’t know about you._

_Anyway, don’t feel obliged if you don’t want to, it was just a suggestion._

Lucifer’s thoughts very quickly diverted from his own turmoil, to that of Chloe. In his self-indulgent moping he hadn’t thought about how father’s day was a hard time for the detective, as she too had an absent father; although her situation was definitely different from his, Lucifer didn’t doubt that she was probably having a hard time today too.

He was quick to type a reply:

_Hello Detective,_

_I would very much like to spend the day with you, and hope that my presence may be of some assistance to you during this emotional time._

_When and where would you like to meet?_

The devil hadn’t really had plans for the day, but even if he had he would have cancelled them to be with Chloe. If she needed him, then he would be there no matter what; and deep down he knew he also needed her presence today, but it wasn’t like he’d admit that.

Moments later there was a response from Chloe:

_I’m glad you want to. Could you meet me at my house in maybe fifteen minutes? If that’s too soon, then come when you can. I just have something I need to do, and I would very much like if you could be there._

Lucifer was quite curious as to what she was planning to do, and replied almost instantly, setting his empty glass aside and grabbing his wallet and keys:

_No, that’s not a problem. I’ll be over soon, detective._

He slid on his shoes, slipped his suit jacket on and left Lux for Chloe’s.

-

Ten minutes later and he was pulling up in front of Chloe’s apartment in his Corvette, parking carefully in the detective’s driveway and then strolling up to the front door, knocking gently on it; he didn’t barge in anymore without asking, he had learnt now that Chloe appreciated him knocking first.

After a moment the door opened, revealing Chloe stood there, dressed in a nice white plaid shirt and jeans. Lucifer gave her a once over, to try and gauge how she was feeling, and she seemed to be doing mostly okay for now, judging by her expression and body language.

“Hello detective.” He smiled, deciding then and there to leave all his inappropriate antics at the door. There was no place for them today, and he recognized and respected that.

Chloe managed a smile back, but Lucifer saw it didn’t meet his eyes, “Hi Lucifer, thanks for coming at such short notice. I meant to ask you last night at the precinct, but I was so tired-“

Lucifer quickly interrupted her stream of apologies by holding up a hand, “Hush detective, there’s no need for that. It’s all fine, I’m glad I could be here for you.”

Chloe’s expression softened as she nodded gratefully and beckoned him in, “Take a seat on the couch.  I just need to finish getting ready then we’ll head out.”

The devil did as requested, taking a seat on the couch and watching as Chloe retreated upstairs. He didn’t bother asking where they were going, assuming she would tell him when she was ready.

Around five minutes passed, in which time Lucifer passed the time by playing some mindless game on his phone, not wanting to be left alone with his thoughts for too long without a distraction. Then he heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Chloe now wearing some light makeup, a jacket and holding a bunch of flowers.

Immediately Lucifer knew where they were going, and it made his heart squeeze as he wished dearly that Chloe could celebrate father’s day like most families. By giving him a card, making him breakfast in bed, or something. But instead she was having to visit him at a graveyard.

It was one of the many things that made Lucifer mad at his father. The fact that he allowed Chloe’s father to die, leaving her fatherless, was cruel and he would never forgive him for sitting back and letting it happen.

He slowly stood up, his expression gentle as he looked to Chloe, unsure of what to say.

But thankfully Chloe spoke, so he didn’t have to, “Let’s just go. I want to get this over with.” Lucifer nodded, understanding. Of course she cared for her fatherly deeply, and wanted to pay her respects to him, but it hurt a lot too and it made sense that she wanted to get the gesture out of the way.

Lucifer followed Chloe out of the house, pausing to wait for her as she locked the door and lead the way to her car. He always preferred taking his car, but he wasn’t going to argue with her today, and just got into the passenger seat without argument.

The drive to the cemetery was silent and somber. By impulse, Lucifer wanted to crack jokes to break the awful tension, but he held himself back. He may use humor as a coping mechanism, but Chloe didn’t so it probably wouldn’t help her and could possibly end up hurting her instead. Therefore he stayed quiet, just watching the city go by through the window as they drove to a more remote part of LA.

At last they arrived and the pair paused, just sitting in the car and staring at the church and graveyard spread out in front of them. Lucifer then glanced to Chloe, a little unsure of if she wanted him to wait in the car or go out with her, “Would you like me to stay here or-“

He didn’t even finished his sentence, before Chloe shook her head, “No, p-please come with me.” The tremor in her voice nearly broke Lucifer’s heart, and he quickly nodded back.

If Chloe wanted him to come, he would, “Of course.”

So they both got out of the vehicle, Lucifer waiting as Chloe gathered up the flowers and let them in through the gate bordering the area, following alongside her but giving her some space in case she needed it. He kept giving her little concerned glances, knowing she was hurting but having no idea what to do about it. It was agonizing.

They walked through the dirt trails weaving between the graves for a few minutes, Chloe’s eyes scanning names on headstones until they finally came to a stop at a medium sized gravestone situated under an oak tree:

_John Andrew Decker_

_March 6 th 1965- July 27th 2000_

_Loving Father, Son and Husband_

 

Lucifer read the engraving on the stone, and then looked back to Chloe whose hands he noticed were shaking as she stood there, holding the flowers against her chest. He hesitated briefly, before slowly moving closer to her and putting an arm round her shoulders in an attempt at consoling her. He wanted to show that he was here for her.

He heard a soft sniff come from Chloe, but couldn’t see her face as her blonde hair was falling in her face, obscuring it from his view. But he was obvious that she was getting emotional.

The devil gently rubbed her shoulder, pulling her tight against his side and feeling her relax against him, one of her hands moving to hold his suit jacket as her head moved to rest against his chest as she looked at the grave.

Both were silent, aside from the occasional sniff from Chloe, and neither moved, remaining frozen in that position for what felt like forever. Until at last Chloe pulled out of his grip, slowly bending to place the flowers on the grave and then turning to him, revealing the tears brimming in her eyes.

“W-would you mind if I-I had a moment alone?” she wiped her eyes shakily.

Lucifer swallowed hard at her tears, wishing he could do more to ease her pain, but he knew he was doing all he could, by being there for her when she needed him. He nodded, “Of course. Just text me when you’re ready.” He assured softly, then turned and walked away, leaving her alone to grieve.

His feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and before Lucifer realized it, they had lead him to the doors of the church situated alongside the graveyard. He gave a soft sigh as he glanced up at the building, debating going inside for a moment.

Lucifer had promised to himself to never set foot in a church again after the time Ella had forced him to go. It hadn’t been awful, but he’d never felt so out of place.

Yet despite all that, and the fact that he was the literal devil, he had found himself drawn here. So with a soft sigh, he slowly reached forward and pushed open the door, the squeak of the heavy wooden door echoing through the empty church.

Lucifer was relieved that it was empty; he didn’t want anyone seeing him in here, even if it were just a stranger.

He walked down the center aisle between the rows of pews, eyes flickering around the church and just taking it in. As uncomfortable as it felt, there was also some weird comfort coming from being inside the building, probably something about the church was catering to the tiny part of his angel self that remained inside him, whether he liked it or not.

With another sigh, he sat himself with a creak onto one of the pews in the middle, just sitting there silently for a minute and staring up at the stained glass window at the front of the church, reflecting the few rays of sunlight that were managing to escape the thick clouds covering the sky.

Then he scoffed as he realized how ridiculous this was, “This is pointless…I don’t know why I’m wasting my time here.” He spoke aloud, partially to himself but he was also speaking to his father, even if he hated that fact. He knew he should just leave, go and wait in the car, but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Lucifer slammed his hands on the front of the pew, gripping it tightly and staring up at the window with a glare, “Listen here. You aren’t allowed to keep controlling me, alright?! I defied you by leaving hell, and I’ll keep doing it because you can’t bloody control me!” his angry voice boomed through the silent church.

But as quickly as his rage had come, it left and that heaviness he’d noticed from that morning had returned with a vengeance, and soon he found his vision growing blurry, “Why…why would you cast me out, f-father? All I e-ever did was…was l-love you…and yes I was a pain in t-the ass but I-I was your son…” he bowed his head, sucking in a sharp breath as the hot tears began to leak from his eyes against his will.

“I-I am your son…and y-you tossed me out like I was n-nothing.”

It had been so long since the fall, and despite pretending like he was over it, Lucifer would never be truly over it.

He stifled a sob, his knuckles going white as his grip on the front of the pew tightened, hating how vulnerable he was feeling, “H-how could you do that to m-me?” his voice was now barely a whisper, his flow of words interrupted with sharp breaths as he fought back the sobs in his throat.

Lucifer was so absorbed in his own pain, that he didn’t even notice Chloe approaching or sitting beside him, until she placed a hand on his shoulder and his head shot up, body jolting slightly with shock.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed sadly as she saw the redness in Lucifer’s eyes, the fresh tears on his cheeks.

The devil looked away and quickly wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to pull himself together. He felt stupid for falling apart like this; he wasn’t supposed to care about what his father had done to him.  But he unfortunately did, despite denying it continuously.

Then as he was about to get up, and make some suggestion about returning to the car, Chloe wrapped an arm round him, just like he had done for her at the grave only minutes ago.

“Lucifer, I don’t know exactly what happened between you and your father. But I know it hurts you, and I know I can’t do much to help fix it, but know I’m here for you, and always will be.” She squeezed him gently and Lucifer managed to lock eyes with her again.

Her gentle, caring look made the pain in his chest slightly more bearable, as he slowly nodded and leaned over to hug the detective properly.

The pair held each other for a moment, each taking in the support of the other that they had so desperately needed, and that pain in each of their chests began to lessen.

Because while they didn’t have their fathers, they had each other.

-

**(Bonus cute Trixie and Lucifer)**

After their little moment in the church, Chloe and Lucifer had returned back to Chloe’s house where they watched some cheesy comedy movie to cheer them both up, which worked pretty effectively.

Lucifer had originally been planning on only staying for a little while, but much too soon it was 2pm and Chloe had to go and get Trixie from school. But he didn’t want to leave yet.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Lucifer?” Chloe offered kindly as she slipped on her jacket and shoes, preparing to go back out.

The devil gave a small smile and nodded, “I would like that very much, detective.” Truth be told, he didn’t want to be alone today for any prolonged amount of time; he was alone for barely five minutes in that church and look at what had happened.  And while Chloe had helped him out with that, he’d rather not repeat it.

“Great. We’re only having takeout pizza, so don’t get too excited.” Chloe smiled back as she headed for the door.

Lucifer shrugged, “I may have expensive tastes at times, but I like takeout pizza as much as anyone.” He chuckled a little, watching her leave and feeling slightly apprehensive.

As if she somehow sensed that, Chloe gestured to the TV, “Feel free to watch something until we get back. I’ll only be ten minutes max.”

“Alright.” Lucifer grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, glad to have something that could distract him, keeping his thoughts from returning to his father. He flicked through some channels before finding a re-run of Bones which he began to watch with intrigue, barely noticing Chloe leave.

Around ten minutes later the door opened again, Chloe returning with her child in tow.

“Lucifer!” came the trademark screech of his name from said child, as she ran over and hugged the devil before he had even had a chance to react.

He froze up, looking away from the TV and at the child hugging his waist, “Yes…hello child.” He replied awkwardly, giving her a slight pat on the head as he turned the tv off with his free hand.

Trixie pulled away quickly with a toothy smile as she tugged off her backpack, “I made something for you today!” she announced excitedly as she began to unzip the bag.

Lucifer blinked in surprise as he straightened his suit, watching the child with intrigue, “For me?” he couldn’t deny the warm feeling beginning to bloom in his chest at the thought that Trixie had cared enough to make something for him.

“Yeah!” After a moment of rummaging, Trixie found the desired item and pulled it from the bag, excitedly presenting it to Lucifer, while Chloe watched with a smile.

Lucifer took the item from her, which was a blank, folded piece of paper, “Um…thank you?” he was confused.

Trixie giggled, “You have it the wrong way round, silly!” she took it from him and flipped it over then handed it back, “There!”

Now it was the right way around, it became clear as to what this was.

It was a Father’s Day card, for him.

Lucifer’s mouth fell slightly open as he looked at the sweet little crayon drawing on the front of the card, which appeared to be him and Trixie holding hands; he was even sporting devil horns which while inaccurate was a nice touch. Then above it scrawled in red crayon were the words ‘Happy Father’s Day’ and below was a little ‘Love Trixie’.

The devil was beyond touched, his hands trembling a little as he held the sweet card, unable to believe that the child had cared enough to make him something so special.

“Open it up, there’s more inside!  The teacher wrote it out, but I told her what to write.” Trixie piped up.

So Lucifer obeyed, shakily opening the card to reveal a crayon drawn heart inside next to much neater writing, which was clearly written by a teacher but the wording was very much Trixie’s:

_To Lucifer,_

_Happy Father’s Day!_

_I know you aren’t really my dad, but you’re like one so I think it counts anyway._

_I’m really happy that my mommy met you. I hope you visit more because I like when we can play monopoly and eat candy together._

_Thank you for being so nice and keeping mommy safe._

_Love, Trixie_

“Lucifer, are you tearing up?” Came Chloe’s voice.

Lucifer blinked quickly, closing the card, “Definitely not.”

This was the one occasion on which the devil was definitely lying.

He cleared his throat and looked to Trixie with a loving smile, “Thank you Trixie.”

Maybe Father’s Day wasn’t such a bad holiday after all.


End file.
